¡Es Soldier Game!
by zaRekPG
Summary: Eli y Umi ayudan a Maki a estudiar para sus T.I.M.O.S de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Hogwarts AU.


**Hola. Aquí traigo un nuevo oneshot de mi amigo Number54, que nuevamente me permitió traducirlo al español y compartirlo con ustedes. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Título Original: It's Soldier Game!  
Autor: Number54 (Thanks again for this story).  
Traducido por: zaRekPG (Yo, una vez más).**

* * *

–Otro punto para Eli –dijo Umi monótonamente mientras golpeaba con su varita la pluma y el pergamino que estaban a su lado en el banco de cemento; la pluma encantada rápidamente se movió y garabateó otra marca de registro que se unió a las muchas que ya ocupaban el lado de Eli en el pergamino gastado.

Maki dejó salir un sonido frustrado y se agachó para levantar su varita del suelo.

– ¡No estaba lista!

– ¿Cómo las cinco veces anteriores? –La Ravenclaw de cabello azul reflexiono, mirando a Maki desde su posición, mientras apoyaba su mejilla derecha contra la palma de su mano, con el codo apoyado en su rodilla.

– ¿No tienes que estar en otro lugar? –gruñó Maki. Estaba tan frustrada, que si mantenía la presión sobre su varita, terminaría quebrándola por la mitad.

–Ahora Maki –dijo Eli a unos metros de la joven de quinto año, con los brazos cruzados y su varita en la mano–. ¿Puedes decirme por qué todavía no me has vencido?

Una vez más, la rubia Gryffindor probó a Maki con la misma pregunta que le había hecho luego de los últimos cinco –ahora seis– duelos. Ella había notado el error de la Ravenclaw justo después de que el primer hechizo había sido lanzado en el primer duelo de la noche y estaba esperando pacientemente a que la pelirroja se diera cuenta del mismo, que se repetía hasta la saciedad.

La pelirroja solo permaneció en silencio, girando un mechón de su cabello escarlata.

Después de unos minutos más de espera, Eli se giró hacia la prefecta de Ravenclaw sentada aburrida en el banco.

–Umi, por favor. Demuéstralo junto a mí en un duelo de práctica.

Mientras Umi se ponía de pie, limpiando la suciedad de la parte trasera de su falda, Maki rápidamente reclamó:

– ¡Ya te he dicho que no necesito una demostración! ¡Conozco como se lleva a cabo un duelo! ¡Conozco los hechizos!

–Maki… –si la paciencia de Eli se estaba acabando, no lo mostró–. Quiero que prestes atención. Tal vez mirando un duelo adecuado te muestre lo que estás haciendo mal.

La joven Ravenclaw soltó un bufido de burla, dirigiéndose a tomar el lugar de Umi en el banco. Oh, como se arrepentía de haberle pedido a la Gryffindor y su querida Ravenclaw que la ayudaran a estudiar para sus T.I.M.O.S de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Eli y Umi se encontraban frente a frente, varitas listas.

–A pesar de que ya conoces lo básico, Maki, vamos a repasarlo de todas formas, así que solo sigue conmigo. Ahora, ¿cuál es la primera cosa que se hace antes de un duelo? –preguntó la rubia.

–Ambos participantes hacen una reverencia –respondió Maki, rodando sus ojos.

La Gryffindor de sétimo año y la Ravenclaw de sexto año hicieron lo dicho, con movimientos llenos de gracia y poder al mismo tiempo, como se esperaba de Sonoda Umi y Ayase Eli.

–Uno a uno. Quien desarme primero a su oponente o lo obligue a rendirse, gana –Eli explicó mientras miraba a Umi al otro lado del patio.

–Perfecto –Umi asintió con una pequeña sonrisa–. ¡STUPEFY!

Un rayo rojo salió de la varita de la chica de cabello azul mientras invocaba su primer hechizo. Sin embargo, Eli reacción rápidamente.

– ¡PROTEGO! –el hechizo de Umi abruptamente se rebotó en el escudo invisible de Eli y hubiera golpeado a su lanzadora si ella no se quita del camino de un salto.

A medida que Umi nuevamente se levantaba, se giró rápidamente y gritó:

– ¡TARANTALLEGRA!

Eli inmediatamente perdió el control de sus piernas tan pronto como el hechizo invocado por Umi conectó en su cuerpo. Su parte inferior se movía rápidamente por un golpeteo invisible.

– ¿Cómo se siente eso en una ex bailarina de ballet? –se burló Umi con una sonrisa. Esto provocó una pequeña sonrisa en Maki, que observaba atenta la escena desde su asiento en el banco de cemento.

Ver a Umi salir de su recto, inteligente, educado, obediente, cabeza de la casa de Ravenclaw modo, siempre que estaban ellas tres juntas, era algo a lo que probablemente nunca se acostumbraría, no importaba cuantas veces lo había visto ya.

–Ja, ja –Eli rodó sus ojos mientras sus piernas continuaban moviéndose de manera frenética– Hilarante.

Lo mismo podía decirse de Eli, pensó ahora Maki. Su figura de "Reina de Hielo" desaparecía completamente cuando las tres de ella se reunían, lo que sucedía pocas veces, considerando todas las responsabilidades que ambas, Eli y Umi tenían, como figuras de autoridad de sus respectivas casas. Esta era la primera vez en semanas que las tres podían hacer algo juntas, aunque fuera ayudar a Maki a estudiar.

– ¡STUPEFY! –otro rayo de color rojo, pero esta vez de la varita de Eli, cogiendo a Umi con la guardia baja y enviado a la chica de cabello azul volando hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó con fuerza contra el suelo cubierto de hierba.

Se sentó con un fuerte gemido, moviendo su brazo hacia atrás para acariciar la parte que con más fuerte había chocado contra el suelo.

–Eso suena como si estuviera doliendo, Umi –gritó Eli por encima de su hombro. La frenética danza de sus piernas la había alejado de su oponente. Umi lentamente se puso de pie.

–Oh, he estado peor. ¡FLIPENDO!

El hechizo golpeó la espalda de Eli, y la rubia cayó de cara contra el suelo, sus piernas aun moviéndose. Flipendo no era muy poderoso, pero levantó el ánimo de Umi, al ver a la normalmente recta cabeza de Gryffindor, revolcarse en el suelo.

La chica de sexto año de Ravenclaw cruzó rápidamente el patio acercándose a su oponente.

– ¿Suficiente Eli?

En un rápido movimiento, Eli rodó sobre su espalda, sentándose.

– ¡EXPELLIARMUS!

El tiempo pareció ir en cámara lenta mientras la varita de la peli azul volaba por el aire aterrizando a los pies de Maki. Ambas chicas de Ravenclaw solo podían mirar fijamente la varita con ojos estupefactos. Ninguna de ellas sabía cómo reaccionar o qué decir. El ataque sorpresa de Eli había sido tan repentino que dejó sin palabras a Maki y a Umi. No esperaban ese resultado de esa manera.

–Entiendo que estén sorprendidas, pero el contra-hechizo sería genial en este momento, Umi– Eli había caído hacia atrás en el suelo, revolviéndose en la hierba, debido a que sus piernas y sus pies seguían con su frenético baile.

Aceptando su derrota con un soplido, Umi, levemente avergonzada, recuperó su varita del suelo y señaló a la rubia.

–FINITE INCANTATEM.

El intenso movimiento de la parte inferior de Eli se detuvo inmediatamente ante las palabras del contra-hechizo. Eli se sentó y tomó unas largas bocanadas de aire.

–Gracias –suspiró profundamente.

–No es nada –Umi guardó su varita detrás de su espalda, en la cintura de su falda, antes de inclinarse cortésmente–. Fue un honor tener este duelo contigo Eli.

–Igualmente –Eli logró ponerse de pie, apartando el polvo y la suciedad del blanco algodón de las mangas de su blusa, así como de su túnica y su falda.

Maki escudriñó la apariencia desgreñada de su superior de Gryffindor. La rubia apartaba el sudor de su frente, que bajaba por la sucia mejilla que había golpeado el suelo antes, además de su sucio uniforme.

–Nozomi va a hacer un escándalo cuando vea lo destartalada que estas –comentó mientras giraba el mechón de cabello.

–Oh, por favor –Eli descartó el comentario de la pelirroja moviendo su mano–. Ella no va a hacer ningún escándalo.

Maki levantó una ceja, incrédula.

– ¿Recuerdas esa vez que te golpeó la Bludger?

Eli era considerada una veterana en cuanto al Quidditch, así que por supuesto, había sido golpeada por varias Bludgers antes, sin embargo, el golpe más desagradable que había recibido de una había sido durante un partido contra Slytherin, durante su quinto año, cuando un golpeador de Slytherin había lanzado la Bludger en su dirección mientras ella estaba a punto de atrapar la Snitch dorada. Todo lo que Eli podía recordar era el dolor abrasador en su hombro izquierdo al ser golpeada y ser lanzada de su escoba.

Afortunadamente, había caído justo en el centro de la gradería de Gryffindor, siendo su caída amortiguada por Honoka, Rin, Umi, Kotori, Nico y Nozomi, así como otros compañeros Gryffindors.

La rubia se frotó el hombro recordando ese momento. Nozomi había entrado en un modo de furia después de eso. La peli morada incluso había amenazado con quitarle puntos a su propia casa por lo sucedido, pero debido a que apenas había sido nombrada prefecta de su casa ese mismo año y no poseía el estatus de cabeza de su casa, su razonamiento para quitarle puntos a Slytherin fue rechazado. Luego esa noche, ella dejó salir sus frustraciones mientras acompañaba a la rubia lesionada mientras sanaban su hombro.

Umi visiblemente se estremeció al recordar la ira de Nozomi ese día.

–Podría haber arrancado de raíz al Sauce Boxeador si lo hubiera intentado.

Maki no había asistido a ese juego ese día porque realmente no tenía una razón para ello. Ravenclaw no estaba jugando –lo que tampoco le importaba porque Maki tenía cosas mejores que hacer que mirar Quidditch–, mas sus únicas conocidas ese año eran solo Rin, Hanayo y Umi. Y para una Maki de tercer año, esas tres conocidas eran más que suficiente.

Había escuchado del incidente de la Bludger ese mismo día, después de que ocurriera, cuando escuchó una conversación entre dos chicas de Ravenclaw en la sala común, acerca de la lesión de Ayase y las posibilidades de que Gryffindor perdiera la copa de Quidditch.

Y lastimosamente, pasó. En un giro completamente inesperado, Slytherin ganó la copa ese año.

–Bien, lo entiendo –Eli suspiró, aflojando el nudo de su corbata para liberar un poco la tensión de su cuello–. De todos modos, no estamos saliendo del camino. Maki, ¿aprendiste algo viéndonos a Umi y a mí?

–No se puede enseñar lo que ya se ha aprendido –dijo Maki.

La Gryffindor no tuvo más remedio que contener un gemido frustrado que casi salió de su boca. Honestamente, Maki era uno de los estudiantes más testarudos de Hogwarts.

– ¿Al menos puedes decirme por qué Umi tuvo más posibilidades en nuestro duelo de las que has tenido tu durante tus duelos conmigo? –Maki se burló.

–Porque Tarantellegra es un hechizo que tiene la intensión de distraer a tu oponente y le evita lanzar hechizos forzándolos a bailar como un completo idiota.

Bueno, Eli tuvo que admitir que la pelirroja había dado justo en el clavo, pero no era la respuesta que ella buscaba.

– ¿Y? –La chica de quintó año suspiró molesta.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con "Y"?

Eli suspiró suavemente, cerrando los ojos y colocando una mano en su frente para masajearla con sus dedos. Al sentir la irritación en su compañera Gryffindor, Umi intervino.

–Tarantallegra puede haberme dado ventaja, pero esa no fue la única razón por la que casi derroto a Eli.

Maki se volvió para mirar a la Prefecta de Ravenclaw, que ahora estaba sobre ella desde su asiento en el banco. La mirada ámbar atravesó solemnemente la propia amatista de Maki, lo que fue suficiente para mantener a la pelirroja en silencio, mientras ella continuaba.

–Ves Maki, hubo una diferencia entre mi duelo con Eli y los seis que tuviste con ella.

La migraña que estaba comenzando a formarse en la frente y los ojos de Eli se calmó cuando se sintonizó con lo que Umi estaba diciendo. Miro entre la pose estoica de la chica de cabello azul y el gesto obstinado de la pelirroja.

–En un duelo tradicional entre brujas o magos, se espera que ambas partes lo den todo y no se contengan, cómo pudiste ver en el duelo que Eli y yo tuvimos minutos atrás. Así que, permíteme reformular la pregunta que Eli te hizo de una manera diferente… ¿Por qué te estás conteniendo?

Los ojos de Maki se abrieron ampliamente por una fracción de segundo antes de que ella procediera a retorcerse el mechón de cabello por enésima vez en esa noche.

–No me estoy conteniendo.

–Entonces ¿por qué casi ninguno de tus hechizos ha sido efectivo contra ella? Dijiste que los conocías, ¿verdad?

La pelirroja miró hacia un lado, incapaz de encontrarse con el ámbar de los ojos de Umi. En cambio, se encontró con los helados azules de Eli, y una vez que vio la mirada sombría en la cara de la rubia, suspiró.

–Miren… –hizo una pausa para tomar una respiración profunda por la nariz y exhalarla por la boca, para tratar de tomar valor para mirar a su superior de Ravenclaw–. Esto va a sonar ridículo, pero solo escuchen…

El tono serio de Umi desapareció, dando paso a una mirada de auténtica preocupación. Eli se acercó a ellas para escuchar lo que preocupaba a su amiga pelirroja.

Maki tomó otra bocanada de aire. Eli y Umi eran dos de las pocas personas en las que confiaba ciegamente. Si alguien tenía el derecho a saber, serían ellas. Era muy difícil para ella ser honesta en general, no importaba con quién hablara.

–Soy mestiza. Mis padres… ambos practican magia, pero del lado de mi madre hay más parientes no-mágicos que del lado de mi padre. Una mayoría de ellos detestan la magia y a la gente que la usa, y por eso, aquellos parientes del lado de mi madre que la practican, lo hacen de manera conservadora. Incluso, aunque está prohibido practicar magia fuera de Hogwarts, eso no les ha evitado discriminarme. Toda mi vida, fui criada para ser cuidadosa con mi magia por esta razón. Es por eso que solo uso magia durante las clases y no en otro lugar.

Un pulgar suave pero firme limpió una lágrima que caía por debajo del ojo de Maki –una lágrima que ella no sabía que había derramado.

–Así que es por eso –dijo Umi más como una afirmación que como una pregunta–. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, ¿sabes?

–Lo sé –dijo Maki, temblorosa, mientras llevaba su manga para limpiar los bordes de sus ojos, que comenzaban a enrojecer–. Simplemente no quiero decepcionarlos.

En algún momento de su explicación, Umi y Eli se habían inclinado para estar a la altura de sus ojos. La mano que Umi había usado para limpiar su lágrima ahora descansaba sobre el hombro de la pelirroja, mientras que Eli estaba moviendo la suya entre los rizos escarlatas tratando de confortarla.

–Entiendo cómo te sientes –dijo Eli suavemente–. Tan pronto como recibí mi carta de aceptación en Hogwarts, mis padres automáticamente esperaban que yo tomara una de sus posiciones en el Ministerio de Magia cuando me gradué, y al principio pensé que eso era lo que quería, también, pero todo cambió cuando atrapé mi primera Snitch Dorada.

Maki notó la mirada lejana en los ojos de Eli y la felicidad contenida en ellos.

–Cambió mi vida. La adrenalina corriendo, la competición, el olor de la hierba, la gente animándome… Una vez que tuve mi primera probada de eso, no quería dejarlo ir. Mi sueño de ser una trabajadora del Ministerio poco a poco se desvaneció y fue reemplazado por el de convertirme en jugadora profesional de Quidditch, y voy a hacerlo.

– ¿Qué dijeron tus padres? –Preguntó Maki–. ¿Tú sabes, cuando les dijiste?

Eli suspiró, pero una pequeña sonrisa permaneció en su rostro.

–Estaban decepcionados al principio, pero luego, un día, vinieron de improviso, vinieron a verme jugar. No tenía idea de que estuvieran allí, hasta que los vi sentados al lado de la profesora Minami y los otros maestros cuando pase cerca. Ellos vieron lo mucho que me gustaba y lo mucho que me divertía. Ahí fue cuando finalmente lo aceptaron. Ahora mi padre tiene una réplica de mi camiseta de Quidditch colgando en la pared, justo encima de la chimenea, y ha hecho espacio para otra cuando me convierta en profesional.

Umi esperó pacientemente a ver si Eli iba a decir algo más, pero cuando ella no dio señales de hacerlo, fue su turno para hablar.

–Y aunque los padres de Eli no lo hubieran aceptado, no le habría impedido a ella hacer lo que realmente ama y ser lo que ella es. Tu amas la magia Maki, y aquellos que verdaderamente te aman, no deberían impedirte usarla. Tus habilidades mágicas son parte de lo que eres. Es un regalo del que no debes avergonzarte nunca.

–Es extraño –dijo Eli sorpresivamente, rascándose la nuca. Umi levantó una ceja.

– ¿Explícate?

–Rin tiene episodios como este de vez en cuando. No es exactamente la misma situación de Maki, pero es extrañamente familiar.

La única diferencia era que Rin era una niña nacida de Muggles. Había muy pocas personas con aptitudes mágicas en su linaje y ella era una de esas. De vez en cuando, algún estudiante de Slytherin se atrevía a decirlo, pero cuando Eli estaba presente, ninguno si quiera se atrevía a pronunciar las palabras "Sangre Sucia".

–Umi tiene razón, sin embargo –continuó la rubia atrayendo la atención de Maki–, voy a decirte exactamente lo que le digo a Rin cuando se siente triste. Tú eres quien eres. Solo porque alguien te mira por algo que está fuera de tu control, no significa que debas avergonzarte de ello. Como dijo Umi, es un regalo.

Maki ya no estaba al borde del llanto. Sus lágrimas y su tristeza se habían secado tan pronto como escuchó las palabras de sus amigas más cercanas. Amaba la magia, y amaba estudiarla. ¿Por qué debería esconder una parte de sí misma que la hacía tan feliz?

–Si esto ha sido mucho para ti, podemos parar y dejarlo para otro día. No hay prisa. Tus T.I.M.O.S no son sino hasta final del trimestre. Además, se está haciendo tarde y necesito encontrar a Nozomi antes de que tengamos que comenzar con nuestras tareas de Prefectos –dijo Eli, acomodando su corbata y peinando los cabellos que salían fuera de su coleta alta.

Maki se levantó rápidamente.

– ¡Eli, espera!

La Gryffindor de séptimo año ni siquiera había dado un solo paso para abandonar el patio antes de volverse a mirarla.

– ¿Mmm?

–Yo… uh… –la pelirroja se aclaró la garganta–. Quiero intentarlo de nuevo. ¿Podemos?

Eli estudió la mirada de Maki y vislumbró una determinación que nunca había visto en ella. Por supuesto, estaba la terquedad por defecto que Maki siempre tenía en sus ojos, pero era diferente esta vez. Terquedad y determinación eran dos cosas diferentes después de todo.

Sus ojos se movieron hacia Umi, que estaba de pie, a la izquierda de Maki. Su expresión y postura estoicas como siempre. Finalmente estuvo de acuerdo con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

–Muy bien.

Umi retomó su papel de apuntador, sentándose en el banco, mientras Eli y Maki tomaban sus posiciones, ambas frente a frente, y se inclinaban.

–Recuerda Maki, no te contengas. Dame lo mejor que tengas.

Las palabras alentadoras de Eli eran completamente contrarias a las que ella y Umi se habían dicho durante su propio duelo.

–Las reglas son las mismas que antes –dijo Umi– Uno contra uno. Quien desarme o haga rendir a su oponente primero gana –La prefecta de Ravenclaw se aclaró la garganta–. Comiencen.

–"STUPEFY" –Maki y Eli gritaron al unísono. Un chorro de luz roja salió de las varitas de las chicas y alcanzó a sus objetivos. Una ya aturdida Eli fue enviada volando a los pocos metros de distancia y aterrizó con fuerza sobre su espalda como había hecho Umi antes.

La fuerza del hechizo de Eli lanzó a Maki con fuerza hacia atrás, enviándola sobre una de las estatuas de tamaño medio del patio.

Maki sacudió su cabeza para despejarla del golpe, se puso de pie con un pequeño gruñido. Umi inmediatamente mostró su descontento con el estado de la estatua. Rápidamente apartó la vista y se tapó la cara, como si se convirtiera de piedra si miraba la gárgola destrozada. Susurró ásperamente "REPARO".

El ala de la gárgola rápidamente se volvió a unir al resto de la estatua, gracias a la misericordia de la varita de Umi, y se irguió, orgullosa como antes. Con un suspiro aliviado, Umi se quitó la mano del rostro y decidió concentrarse en el duelo, sin volver a lanzar una mirada a la estatua recién reparada.

El duelo entre Eli y Maki se había intensificado a un nivel mucho más allá de lo que había ocurrido en los duelos anteriores. Ambas chicas habían llevado el duelo desde el patio interior hasta los pasadizos empedrados que lo rodeaban, lanzando hechizo tras hechizo, y maldición tras maldición, mientras ambas se movían tratando de esquivar los ataques de la otra.

– ¡RICTUSEMPRA! –Umi escuchó el grito de Maki, que pronto fue seguido por un "PROTEGO" de parte de Eli.

La pelirroja tropezó inmediatamente en una de las entradas a la pasarela de adoquines, apoyando su brazo contra la pared, e inclinándose hacia ella para recuperar el aliento. Su cuerpo temblaba violentamente mientras intentaba desesperadamente contener cualquier tipo de risa. Maki Nishikino no era del tipo cosquilloso, por lo que el hechizo Rictusempra no había sido verdaderamente eficaz. Sin embargo, todavía había un pequeño efecto en ella.

Eli, aparentemente agotada, salió del otro extremo del patio a donde estaba Maki, apoyándose en sus rodillas y respirando pesadamente.

– ¿Ya… ya tienes suficiente?

La niña de quinto año logró levantar la mirada hacia la rubia encorvada de Gryffindor frente a ella, dejando escapar una pequeña risita de sus labios, ante la sensación de cosquilleo que el hechizo le seguía produciendo.

– ¡LOCOMOTOR MORTIS! –Maki se las arregló para mover su varita hacia Eli mientras reía risueña.

Las piernas de la Gryffindor rubia se unieron abruptamente. Mientras Eli luchaba por mantener el equilibrio, inmediatamente reconoció que la menor de Ravenclaw había usado su propio hechizo de prefecto contra ella. Locomotor Mortis se usaba normalmente para atrapar a estudiantes que sentían la necesidad de burlar a los prefectos una vez habían sido descubiertos fuera de la cama, bloqueando sus piernas, lo que hacía su intento de escapar inútil.

–Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor –Maki dijo soltando la carcajada, mientras caía de rodillas sobre el suelo.

El cansancio pareció alcanzar a Eli, que se recostó contra la pared, las piernas aún unidas. Umi miró hacia ambas chicas.

– ¿Debo declararlo un empate?

Los hombros de la chica de quinto año de cabello escarlata temblaban violentamente mientras el efecto del hechizo Rictusempra empeoraba.

–No… no… me… me… importa… lo… que… hagas… solo… haz… que deje… de hacerme… cosquillas…

Al ser una ex bailarina, no habría sido difícil para Eli el levantarse a pesar de tener sus piernas unidas, pero su energía se había agotado.

–Decláralo empate Umi.

La prefecto de Ravenclaw asintió y volvió a tocar la pluma y el pergamino con su varita. La palabra "Empate" se estampó en el pergamino con una elegante letra cursiva, y una marca con la fecha se talló debajo de ella.

Eli levantó su varita hacia la menor.

– ¡FINITE INCANTATEM!

Tan pronto como la sensación de cosquilleo desapareció, Maki se enderezó dónde estaba sentada en el suelo, tomando varias bocanadas de aire y pasando una mano por su cabello escarlata. Alzó su varita, que estaba a su lado en el suelo y apuntó a Eli.

– ¡FINITE INCANTATEM!

La dureza de las piernas de Eli desapareció apenas el encantamiento dejó los labios de Maki. Sin embargo, ella no hizo ningún intento por levantarse debido a la abrumadora fatiga que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Maki soltó una risita cansada.

–Sabes Eli, para ser una jugadora de Quidditch, tu resistencia es una mierda.

–Oye… –le advirtió Eli en broma. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la rubia.

Umi, quien tampoco pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su cara, se levantó de donde estaba sentada en el banco y se dirigió hacia la joven Ravenclaw, estirando su mano para que Maki la tomara.

–Ahora, esa es la Maki Nishikino que he conocido en los últimos años. Superando obstáculos, sin importar lo que se interponga en su camino. Ayudó a la pelirroja a ponerse de pie y le dio una palmadita en la espalda–. Bienvenida de regreso.

Maki la miró confusa.

–Pero no gané.

Umi miró hacia atrás para ver como Eli había logrado ponerse de pie. Mientras quitaba la suciedad de su túnica, habló:

–Ganar no lo es todo, Maki.

–Eli tiene razón –Umi puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la de quinto año–. No importa si has ganado o perdido. Lo que importa es lo que has aprendido a pesar del resultado.

–Y no hay nadie aquí para decirte lo contrario –interrumpió la rubia Gryffindor–. Te fueron concedidas habilidades mágicas porque estaba destinado que así fuera, como a tu padre le fueron dadas las de él. Él ha salvado tantas vidas en San Mungo con sus habilidades mágicas, ¿no? Si él se hubiera contenido en usar su magia, estoy segura que muchas personas no estarían aquí ahora.

El padre de Maki era uno de los más conocidos sanadores del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. Por supuesto, él esperaba que su única hija siguiera sus pasos y se convirtiera en sanadora. Y Maki planeaba hacer eso.

Pero, ¿cómo podría lograr esa meta sin usar la magia? Podía conformarse con solo ser doctora, el equivalente a sanador en el mundo Muggle, pero eso sonaba aburrido. Claro, había momentos en los que Maki podía ser como un palo gigante atorado en el barro, pero no por eso, su vida tenía que ser así. Y no usar magia ya era aburrido por sí solo.

Cuando se liberó de sus restricciones y mantuvo ese duelo con Eli en el patio, la Ravenclaw se sintió viva. Era lo más divertido que había hecho en mucho tiempo, y se sentía refrescante dejar ir todos los pensamientos de como su familia la veía. Dejarlo ir.

Maki comprendió en ese momento que ella no quería dejar ir ese sentimiento. La vida era muy corta, y tenía cosas más importantes en que preocuparse que en lo que su familia pensaba de la magia.

– ¿Te sientes mejor? –dijo Eli con una sonrisa.

Maki sintió una pequeña y genuina sonrisa asomar en la comisura de su boca al encontrarse con los helados ojos azules de la Gryffindor. Ella asintió.

–Mucho. Gracias, a las dos.

–Siempre estaremos aquí si nos necesitas Maki. No dudes en venir a nosotras si algo te preocupa –habló Umi.

–O si solo quieres hablar, ya sea con las demás o solo nosotras tres –añadió Eli.

Honestamente, Maki deseaba haberlas conocido antes a todas. Conocía a Rin y a Hanayo desde que se conocieron en el tren durante su primer año en Hogwarts, y había conocido a Umi, pero el aura severa que irradiaba la peli azul impidió que Maki intentara cualquier interacción a pesar de estar en la misma casa. No era que Maki alguna vez admitiera que se sintió intimidada, pero lo que sea.

– ¡Umi-chan!

Otra voz quebró la atmosfera tranquila del patio. Las tres chicas se giraron hacia el punto de donde había salido esa voz y vieron a Kotori de pie en una de las entradas al patio, con sus manos cruzadas sobre su corazón y una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

– ¡Kotori! –Umi rápidamente se dirigió a la Hufflepuff de cabello cenizo–. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

–Solo vine a ver si todo estaba bien. Se suponía que íbamos a caminar hasta el cobertizo antes de que oscureciera, pero olvidé completamente que tú y Eli iban a ayudar a Maki a estudiar. Tuve que preguntarle a Nozomi donde estabas.

Umi respondió rápidamente:

–No, no. Acabamos de terminar aquí. No lo olvidé, lo juro.

Y si Eli y Maki hubieran parpadeado durante ese mismo momento, se habrían perdido el momento donde la hija de la directora se inclinó para plantar un beso en la mejilla de la prefecta de Ravenclaw.

–Sé que no lo olvidaste, Umi-chan –dijo Kotori, levantando la mano para colocarla tiernamente en la mejilla sonrojada de Umi–. Estaré esperando dentro hasta que termines.

Umi solo pudo funcionar lo suficiente como para asentir una vez a la Hufflepuff. Fue entonces cuando Kotori finalmente notó a las otras dos chicas en el patio y las saludó con un pequeño movimiento de su mano.

–Hola Eli. Hola Maki.

La Gryffindor de séptimo año y la Ravenclaw de quinto año le devolvieron el saludo y miraron como la chica regresaba al castillo. El silencio se mantuvo en el aire del jardín hasta que Eli decidió hablar.

–Fraternizando con la hija de la directora en público, ¿Eh? –Bromeó–. ¿No hay una ley que prohíba eso?

Umi rápidamente se giró, la cara tan roja de vergüenza que podía competir contra el color de cabello de Maki, y devolvió las palabras con una réplica aguda.

– ¿Yo? ¡Nozomi y tú usan el baño de los prefectos para mucho más que un simple baño!

Maki no pudo evitar sonreír cuando los ojos de Eli se ensancharon ante la revelación de la Ravenclaw de sexto año. Lo que lo hizo aún más hilarante para Maki era imaginarse como Umi había logrado descubrirlo, y cuales habían sido sus reacciones. La peli azul era algo exagerada cuando se trataba de cosas así. Demonios, si apenas pudo resistir recibir un beso en la mejilla de su novia sin casi explotar hasta la maldita luna por lo que Maki había presenciado hace apenas unos minutos atrás, y también estaba la vez en que Umi descubrió lo de ella con Nico. Pero eso era historia para otro día.

Inmediatamente Eli se aclaró la garganta, ajustando su corbata de manera consciente.

–No puedo confirmar ni negar esa aseveración.

Maki observó el rostro de Umi, con un color aún más profundo del que ya tenía. Definitivamente la chica estaba haciendo todo su esfuerzo para no sufrir un derrame cerebral o desmayarse en el suelo bajo sus pies. Ella tomó un minuto para respirar profundamente y recobrarse antes de abruptamente enderezarse, y volver a su estoica pero severa y educada postura de prefecta.

–Muy bien… –tosió en el dorso de su mano, en otro intento de calmarse–. Si hemos terminado aquí, me gustaría desearle a las dos una noche maravillosa.

–Buenas noches, Umi –dijo Maki.

– ¡Lo que ocurra en el cobertizo de los botes, se queda en el cobertizo de los botes! –Eli no pudo resistirse a burlarse de la chica de sexto año por segunda vez, cubriendo la sonrisa con su mano.

El golpeteo de los zapatos de Umi en los adoquines del camino cesó levemente cuando se detuvo, e inmediatamente reanudó su caminata de regreso al castillo, no sin antes murmurar algo sobre el comportamiento de Eli que era casi tan desvergonzado como el de Nozomi.

–Bueno, supongo que también me iré–. Dijo la rubia Gryffindor, soltando su cabello y apretándolo fuertemente antes de volver a amarrarlo.

– ¿Vas a tomar un baño antes de tus deberes de Prefecto? –bromeó Maki.

Eli levantó la mirada con un pequeño zumbido, como si se tomara el tiempo para meditar en ello y luego respondió con una pequeña sonrisa:

–Podría ser que sí.

– ¡Cielo santo, Eli! –la Ravenclaw no pudo resiste el impulso de reír.

– ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No veras a Nico esta noche?

–Tal vez.

Eli asintió e hizo un gesto para que Maki comenzara a caminar primero hacia el sendero de adoquines.

–No vamos a mantener a Nozomi y a Nico esperando, ¿Eh?

Y así, la chica de séptimo año y la de quinto año comenzaron a entrar en el castillo, con el sol empezando a hacer su descenso en el horizonte.

* * *

 **Bueno, se que tengo mis historias paradas... y pido disculpas por ello, además del trabajo se me ha presentado un serio bloqueo en algunas de ellas, por lo que para liberar la mente y poder retomarlas me di a la tarea de traducir una nueva historia de Number54, de su AU LoveLive/Hogwarts.**

 **En este vemos a nuestro trio Soldier, compartir una tarde de estudios... y descubrimos un poco más del pasado de Maki. Espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios, y un abrazo. Espero pronto volver con mis historias. Un abrazo.**


End file.
